


Love in the sky

by Depreshroom



Series: All of me loves all of you [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depreshroom/pseuds/Depreshroom
Summary: Out of all the days to be without his boyfriend, Seamus would definitely say this was one of the worst.
Relationships: Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron
Series: All of me loves all of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162028
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Love in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Space Camp! <3

Seamus could never get away.

He had tried to forget that Valentine’s Day had existed, he really did, but hearts, flowers, and chocolates waited patiently for him everywhere he went, even his own father had managed to sort-of ease up on him, deciding that a vacation was worth leaving his son home alone for the weekend. It wasn’t ideal, considering all there was left to eat were multiple frozen packages, but as long as nobody would be there to yell about homework, it was fine with Seamus. 

The boy sat quietly, watching other couples hold hands and smile lovingly at each other from afar, lying in a field not too far from town, filled with others on their evening valentine’s picnics. He wishes he could have what they have today--the affection and love, but unfortunately for him his other half was nowhere near arcadia.

The seventeen year old felt a small breeze of wind as he laid down, hands behind his head and looked up at the sunset, reminding him of Krel. Their anniversary would’ve been in exactly one week, given that was the amount of time it took Seamus to ask him out after Valentine’s. Sure, it was a little late but it worked---he and his boyfriend had been dating for nearly two years now. Too bad Krel wouldn’t be here to see it, or at least not face to face. The akiridion had been forced to go back to Akiridion-5 a little under a year ago--the planet had somehow managed to get in a war, and needed their King. Or rather, someone who could build weapons in an efficient amount of time. 

And while Seamus was very proud of his boyfriend, who had acquired such skills that an entire planet was willing to rely on him, the day he left was still a terribly sad day for all residents of Arcadia. Still, it turned out alright, communication for them came easy when, or  _ if  _ the two ever had the time. That didn’t mean long distance was fun either though. 

Especially on days like Valentines.

Sighing softly, the saddened boy watched as the beautiful purple, pinks, and oranges of the sky quickly melted into night, the moon seemingly staring directly at him. Another blow of air came, this one much harsher than the first one. Tree leaves swayed forward, and the air grew slightly cooler. Dang it, he knew he should’ve brought a jacket along with him--Seamus wonders if he could go get one from home. Though, that was much farther away than he was prepared to walk. Was it possible he could buy one from a nearby st-

“I hope I’m not too late!”

Seamus froze, an undeniable voice cutting through his thoughts.

“Aja needed me to build something at the last second, and I got held back trying to upgrade it. It's really cool. I think you would’ve liked to see it! Anyways, I know how late here on Earth, but I figured I should stop by for a parson or two, since I have the time.”

That was definitely him.

Seamus slowly sat up, and turned around bewildered at the sight of the latino standing in front of him, a smile from ear to ear plastered across his face as he stood, arms folded. Krel wore black jacket--which Seamus actually recognized as  _ his  _ black jacket, with jeans and a tight ponytail that was failing to keep his long brown hair in its place. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Krel asked, seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face and taking a glancing at his clothes, as if to make sure nothing was on them.

“Krel!” Seamus jumped up, tightly embracing the smaller boy in his arms and planting a kiss on his forehead, as Krel fell into the hug, burying his face in Seamus’ shirt.

“I-I thought…” Seamus trailed off, looking at him happily and forgetting his down mood from just moments before.

“You thought wrong,” Krel gave a small smile full of joy, gently taking his boyfriend’s hand and sitting him down on the grass as well as taking a seat himself. Overhead, the stars twinkled bright as can be, the two laying on their backs watching the nighttime sky. Eventually, Krel eventually curled into Seamus’ body, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend and resting his head on the cheerful blonde’s shoulder.

The other put an arm around Krel’s back, careful as to not mess up his hair and softly whispered, “I missed you.”

They watched a single star fall from a distance as Krel replied.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
